Terran Team Strategies
Lots of Terran players out there are new, or really good. However, a small amount of people never take in consideration of roles they can have to win the game. So here I am about to say multiple roles everyone can take and what positions they should be at. 1-Marine Rush The "Marine Rushing" Terran will be maxing their marine tech as soon as possible and also getting a lot of them, sporting a small amount of their own Batteries, and a few shock troopers. The Early Aggression role will be the main front line of your team until around 15 minutes and will then most likely also receive the most pressure from the Zerg. If the Zerg chooses to ignore this push, then just keep pushing with Techlab bubble for big spines and end the game. Much more likely however is that this early aggression will be shut-down and might not even reach the Nest. In this event, switch to a supporting role (3-Support). 2-Early Ally Support This is arguably only useful if your allies actually needs the help, or you have previously agreed on an early push. So the idea behind the push is that you make a bunch of reapers and help your allies one after another to kill their Nest early. You have to be fast about this or else your Reapers will become obsolete. The Advantage is that you can focus on one side as a team and not have to worry about energy consumption. The disadvantage is that your bases defenses will be weakened (due to the lack of your Reapers) and also the fact that reapers become weaker as time goes on. If well executed, then you can start pushing by the 5 minute mark. You should switch to another role after the 10 minute mark at the latest. Additionally, it is vital that you give control of the reapers to the terran that is pushing with them. Of course, if an ally is struggling with Zerg, sending some Reapers can save him needing to pull back into base. 3-Support So the Terran with the most pressure, should not focus as hard on teching up and will be upgrading their gen when possible and creating sentries late-game to kill the more heavily armored Zerg (primals+). If you adopt this role then you as the Eco Player should take any opportunities you can to get more Gas. For Example Leaver Basing, which is when there is a "Leaver" you sneak an SCV around and take the vespene, and maybe even start making a massive base out of sheep farms. Other than that, the Economic player should max their generator as fast as possible and make two groups of Advanced batteries. Then trying to sneak the batteries to their allies army. Or if that isn't working then Warp Energy. The Idea behind this is that you decide "Ok, i'm not going to manage to push so i won't, but i'll help my allies with my spare ressources instead (since you aren't pushing, you have some leeway)." This only works well, if the Zerg is actually focusing you, because otherwise your allied Terrans have to take the pressure from the Zerg AND push. In the event that the Zerg lets up on you, push out and kill some spawners. 4-End-Game Army The Terran with the Ending Army obviously has to push with his army with the support of a Support Terran. This Role can be adopted after around 15 minutes, when it's clear who can push and who can't etc. the idea is quite simple. Eco hard until about 18-19, get Elites, get more Elites and then kill everything. Setting Up Basic Setup The best way to set things up, is to tell people what you are doing. If they choose to cooperate then cool, and if not then be mature about it I guess. Advanced Setup The Advanced Setup is about adapting your role not only to what the Zerg is doing, but also to what your allies are doing. For example P1 is Marine rushing, so P2 says he will Early support him. This has a great synergy effect as Marine rushing is energy intensive, especially when destroying structures, which is where the Reapers come in. This only really works with good Terran players. Don't be surprised if you Early support a Noob and he pushes them into the spine after being told to push. Category:Terran Category:Terran Strategy Category:Gameplay